Papa's Freezeria To Go!
Papa's Freezeria To Go! is an edition of Papa's Freezeria made for iPhones, iPads, iPods, and Android phones. It was announced on January 15, 2014 and was released February 27, 2014. It costs $0.99. New Ingredients *Gummy Worms (Topping) *S'mores (Mixable) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Syrup) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Syrup) *Dipped Pretzel (Topping) *Sugarplum Topping (Topping) *Pistachio Syrup (Syrup) *Strawberry Fluff (Whipped Cream) *Lollipop Bits (Topping) *White Chocolate Truffles (Topping) *Lemon Chiffon (Whipped Cream) *Caramel Apple (Mixable) *Huckleberry Syrup (Syrup) *Strawberry Wafers (Topping) *Maui Meringue (Whipped Cream) *Espresso Syrup (Syrup) *Key Lime Topping (Topping) *Cotton Candy Creameo (Topping) *Chai Tea Syrup (Syrup) *Peppermint (Mixable) *Mango Topping (Topping) *Tutti Frutti Syrup (Syrup) *Blondie (Topping) *White Chocolate Topping (Topping) *Key Lime Topping (Topping) *Dreamsicle Topping (Topping) *Mint Square (Topping) Customers #Penny/Alberto #Mandi Solary #Tony Solary #Matt Neff #Wally #Lisa #Maggie #Franco #Clair #Marty #Prudence #Akari #Clover #Foodini #Allan #Hope #Kingsley #Roy #Doan Buu #Edna #Scooter #Greg #Cooper #Ivy #Hugo #Utah #Mindy #Pinch Hitwell #James #Taylor #Radlynn #Scarlett #Tohru #Carlo Romano #Ninjoy #Deano #Olivia #Georgito #Chuck #Little Edoardo #Vicky #Sue #Wendy #Willow #Rico #Peggy #Sasha #Johnny #Gino Romano #Rita #Cletus #Connor #Professor Fitz #Mayor Mallow #Nevada #Nick #Timm #Kayla #Hank #Sarge Fan #Mitch #Boomer #Trishna #Yippy #Crystal #Mary #Sienna #Big Pauly #Zoe #Bertha #Bruna Romano #Kenji #Olga #Shannon #Xolo #Skyler #Cecilia #Papa Louie #Jojo #Kahuna #Captain Cori #Gremmie #Quinn #Robby #Xandra (note that 79 to 85 are closers and not the last customers to unlock. These customers are unlocked within the first 8 days of the game. Papa Louie is the last unlockable customer) Ingredients Cups *Medium Cup (Start) *Small Cup (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Pinch Hitwell) *Large Cup (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Kingsley) Mixables *Strawberries (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *S'mores (Unlocked at Day 2 with Clover) *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Creameos (Start) *Blackberries (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Roy) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Hugo) *Marshmallow (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Edna) *Cherry Cordials (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Scarlett) *Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Chuck) *Birthday Cake (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Hope) *Peach (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Trishna) *Fudge Brownie (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Ninjoy) *Kiwi (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Professor Fitz) *Caramel Apple (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Sasha) *Cinnamon Rolls (Unlocked at Rank 17 with James) *Peppermint (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Mary) *Yum 'n' Ms (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Big Pauly) Syrups *Strawberry Syrup (At start) *Vanilla Syrup (At start) *Banana Syrup (At start) *Chocolate Syrup (At start) *Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Foodini) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Doan Buu) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Utah) *Pistachio Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Georgito) *Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Rico *Tutti Frutti Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Zoe) *Espresso Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Timm) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Cletus) *Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Mayor Mallow) *Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Boomer) *Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Hank) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Radlynn) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Greg) *Chai Tea Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Crystal) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (At start) *Chocolate Mousse (At start) *Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Little Edoardo) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Peggy) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Nick) Spreadables *Sprinkles (At start) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Allan) *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Scooter) *Crushed Peanuts (At start) *Mint Shavings (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Olivia) *Pomegranates (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Kayla) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Sue) *Shaved Coconut (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Johnny) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Connor) Topping Syrups *Chocolate Topping (At start) *Butterscotch Topping (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Cooper) *Strawberry Topping (At start) *Blueberry Topping (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Wendy) *Sugarplum Topping (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Deano) *Dreamsicle Topping (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Rita) *Key Lime Topping (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Mitch) *Mango Topping (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Bertha) *White Chocolate Topping (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tohru) Placable Toppings * Cherries (At start) * Gummy Onions (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Sarge Fan!) * Hazelnut Swizzle (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Carlo Romano) * Waffle Cone Wedges (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Ivy) * Bananas (At start) * Creameo (At start) * Gummy Worms (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Mindy) * Dipped Pretzel (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Taylor) * Cookie (At start) * Cloudberry (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Vicky) * Mint Square (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Gino Romano) * Cotton Candy Creameo (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Yippy) * White Chocolate Truffle(Unlocked at Rank 32 with Willow) * Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Nevada) * Blondie (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Sienna) Game Features *Hands-on ice cream shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-tasking between building, mixing, and topping *85 customers to unlock with unique orders *Unlock new mixables, toppings, and syrups *Shop to buy upgrades using your in-game tips *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *120 in-game achievements to earn Trivia *In the main menu of the game, as seen in the picture, there is only 2 surfboards instead of the original 3, which may be because Flipline Studios removed a part of the game (The first surfboard says Large and the 2nd Neapolitan). *It will cost $0.99 on the app store and Google play. * The new customers from Papa's Pastaria will appear in this game(including hope). *The Top Station on Papa's Freezeria To Go! is identical to that of Papa's Burgeria To Go. *In the top station the whipped cream comes first and then the other toppings. There will also be more flavours other than just regular and chocolate. *The weekly pay rises $1.50 instead of $5.00 and the badges are worth much less than in other Gamerias. *Cotton Puffs and Rainbow Sherbet Syrup are not featured in this version of Papa's Freezeria. *Unfortunately, Kahuna will not be wearing his teal shirt in this game. *The Tutti Frutti syrup replaces Rainbow Sherbet Syrup and the Cotton Candy syrup replaces Cotton Puffs. *There is a total of 3 new mixables and 7 new mixing syrups. *When seeing the whipped creams, there are 8 slots but 5 whipped creams. So when you unlock all 5 whipped creams there will be 3 empty slots. *Many characters change their blend speed orders very much. (e.g. Mindy ordered smooth blend in the past and here she orders chunky, Carlo Romano ordered chunky in the past and here he orders smooth). *Mandi and Tony haven't changed their orders. Their orders have stayed the same in all 3 versions of the game. *This version of Papa's Freezeria has 27 more ingredients than the HD version or has 47 more ingredients than the desktop version. *Santa is still absent like in Papa's Freezeria HD because no holidays. We miss you santa! Gallery Newtopping_gummyworms.jpg|New topping sneak peek. Papa's_Freezeria_To_Go!_-_preview_build.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Build Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_mix.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Mix Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_01.jpg|Sneak Peek of Top Station: Whipped Cream Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_02.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Sprinkles and Syrups Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_03.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Toppings togo_skyscraper.jpg|Promotional poster screenshot_togo_02a.jpg|Serving customer appearance screenshot_togo_04a.jpg|Line appearance r n.jpg|Papa's Freezeria To Go! is finished Frezeria_To_Go!_-_Coming_Soon.jpg Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.png|App Icon photo.PNG|Serving Maggie with a perfect score. Mixables.jpeg|Mixables In Freezeria To Go|link=Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixing Syrups.jpeg|The Syrups Sienna.jpeg|Perfect on Sienna Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:App Games Category:Gamerias Category:Games Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa's Eateria Category:IPhone games Category:Ipod Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go!